Nver the Kid That Deserves It
by ficwriterjet
Summary: Written for this prompt: Derek wants Jackson to be pack, but Jackson feels so guilty about not helping Isaac that he doesn't show up for the pack gift exchange. WARNING: Non-consensual spanking of a teen werewolf by his alpha werewolf.


**Author's Note:** This was written for the 'Spankvent 2015 Prompt Fest' over on the LiveJournal group 'spanking_world'. This is the result of the third prompt I picked. This story is an AU for season 3, in which (spoilers) Jackson doesn't leave town, the Alpha pack was defeated without casualties to Derek's pack, and Cora was never introduced.

 **Prompt:** Teen Wolf, Derek+Jackson, he wants to be pack and Derek wants him as a beta and little brother, but Jackson feels so guilty about not helping Isaac, and he doesn't show up for the pack gift exchange

 **Disclaimer One:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Disclaimer Two:** In real life I only advocate spanking that is done between two consenting adults. In _fiction_ I advocate any and all spanking.

 **Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of a teen werewolf by his alpha werewolf

NEVER THE KID THAT DESERVES IT

Everyone had arrived except Jackson. Even Erica, who was notoriously late most days, had arrived, and Derek was starting to get irritated. He looked around the room at his pack. Peter had poured himself a third drink, and was standing in the kitchen area away from the teens. Erica and Boyd were snuggled together on the couch, oblivious to everyone else. Isaac was sitting on the floor near the tree looking up something on his phone, probably in an attempt not to stare at Boyd and Erica snuggling. The only one missing was Jackson since Scott steadfastly refused to be in his pack.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and tried to recapture that feeling he used to get when his parents had their annual Christmas party. That sense of belonging and family and pack that he hadn't felt for years still seemed to illude him. He'd forced them all to come to this gift exchange Christmas party in an attempt to give his younger betas that feeling, but it didn't seem to be working, and as usual Peter was no help whatsoever. They'd been a pack for nearly six months, and right now there were no current immediate threats to their safety, so why couldn't he get that feeling back? Maybe once Jackson arrived to complete the pack, it would feel different.

Derek impatiently pulled out his cell phone and called Jackson to find out when he'd arrive. When the boy didn't answer, Derek left a terse message for him to call back.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek was pissed that Jackson hadn't called, and left another message. Half an hour and several messages later, Derek started to get worried, and a full hour after his initial call, he started to panic. They'd called Jackson's parents, Lydia, Danny, Scott, and even Stiles, but no one had seen or heard from the teen.

He could sense the worry coming off his betas for their fellow pack mate, and knew he needed a plan of action.

He cleared his throat, and once everyone was looking at him he said, "It looks like Jackson is missing, so we're going to go look for him, and then we'll do this gift exchange tomorrow." He looked at Boyd and said, "You and Erica drive the route from here to his house, and see if you can find his vehicle along the side of the road, and then drive around the city looking for it or him." He turned to Isaac. "You stay here in case he shows up, and call the hospitals asking about anyone who fits his description." He turned to Peter. "You search the west side of the forest for his scent, and I'll check the east. If any of you see or hear from him, call me. Got it?"

There were nods and words of agreement as everyone went to do their part to find their missing pack member.

Derek had been running through the east woods for about ten minutes when he caught his beta's scent. He ran faster, praying that Jackson wasn't hurt or worse. He rushed into a small clearing, and saw Jackson sitting on a boulder taking a swig from a half empty bottle of whisky.

The startled teen choked on his mouthful of booze. After coughing for a few seconds he looked up and said, "Derek? What are you doing here?"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the loft over an hour ago. Didn't you get any of my messages?"

Jackson looked around on the ground to find his jacket. He stood, walked over to the jacket, and pulled his phone out of the front pocket. "Looks like I have twenty-two voicemails."

Derek shook his head. "What's going on?"

Jackson shrugged. "Must have been on vibrate."

"Not the phone." Derek said. "I mean what's wrong? Why are you out here all alone drinking?" Derek asked.

Jackson shook his head, and took another gulp from the bottle.

"I'm going to need an explanation, Jackson," Derek said with authority. "You can't just decide not to show up when I ask you to be somewhere. At the very least you should have called, so tell me what's going on."

Jackson shrugged. "It's nothing. I just don't feel like going to your mandatory Christmas party to fake some cheer and hang out with people that I pretend not to know at school."

The older man watched the teen carefully for a few seconds, while the boy took another swallow, turned his back on Derek, and looked up at the sky. Derek shook his head, and sighed. Deaton had warned him about Jackson after the boy had turned from a Kanima to a werewolf. If the kid shut himself off emotionally, there was a slim chance that he'd turn back into that monster, and Derek wasn't about to let that happen.

He walked up beside the teen, and put his arm around the kid's shoulders. Jackson tried to shrug it off, but Derek held tight, using slightly more force than necessary to make it clear Jackson had no choice in the matter.

"Look at me." Derek said.

Sneering, Jackson turned his head to look at the man beside him.

"You know you can't bottle up your feelings anymore, or hide behind your anger and sarcasm. That's what led you to become a Kanima in the first place." Derek's eyes flashed red and he added, "That's not happening again. So talk."

Jackson tried to shove Derek's arm off again.

"Stop it." Derek ordered. "You need the physical contact, so I'm not letting go, even if you're uncomfortable. The sooner you tell me what's wrong, the sooner I'll let go."

Jackson shoulders slumped suddenly, and he bowed his head to face the ground. "He bought me a gift," he whispered.

"What? Who?"

"Isaac. He got me a gift. I saw it under the tree yesterday when I dropped off that book for you."

"Isaac got everyone a gift." Derek said.

"You don't understand." Jackson tried to push away again.

Derek gripped Jackson's shoulder to keep his arm in place and said, "So make me understand."

Jackson lost it and yelled, "He shouldn't be getting me a gift! I don't deserve it."

"Why not?"

"They lived across the street from us for as long as I can remember. I knew what his father was doing to him. Every time I heard him screaming, do you know what I did? I turned up the music, and put on my headphones. I remember being _annoyed_ that he was making noise. There wasn't any part of me that felt bad for him, even though I knew what was happening." He took several gulps of the whisky before adding quietly, "But then… once I finally became a wolf, and you took me into that house to see the freezer with that oppressive scent of terror and panic everywhere, all I could think about was what that idiot Sheriff said to me."

Derek made his grip less of a hold and more of a hug, rubbing his hand up and down Jackson's arm. "Sheriff Stilinski isn't an idiot. What did he say?"

"He said the kid who's getting beat is never the one who deserves it." Jackson made eye contact and said, "Meaning that I deserved it for not reporting it, or helping Isaac. And…" He looked up into the sky. "He's right, I do."

Derek used his free hand to grip Jackson's chin and force eye contact. Once he had it he said gently, "The Sheriff was just angry, he didn't mean it. No one deserves to be beaten Jackson. Not Isaac, not you, not anyone."

Jackson tore his chin out of Derek's grip so he could look at the ground as he hissed, "And then that jackass had to go and buy me a gift, making everything worse! And now I can't even get drunk!" He smashed the bottle of whisky against the ground near the rock he'd been sitting on and bits of glass scattered everywhere.

With patience, Derek gripped Jackson's chin again, and made the boy look at him. "Did you get Isaac a gift?"

"Of course! Weren't you listening to me?" The teen gestured wildly with his hand in exasperation. "I _owe_ him. I got him a watch. A Rolex."

Derek shook his head. "So you're trying to buy forgiveness?"

Jackson shrugged and darted his eyes away, even though he couldn't turn his head with his chin still in the older man's fingers.

Derek let go of Jackson's chin, and pulled the teen into his chest for a full on hug. "You don't owe Isaac monetary things. What you owe him is your friendship and your loyalty from this point forward now that you're both members of my pack."

"Let me go!" Jackson said while trying to push out of the hug repeatedly with no success.

With a sigh Derek let the boy out of his hug, but kept one hand on his upper arm to make sure Jackson couldn't run. "You know, Jackson, I understand better than you think. For years I blamed myself for the fire that killed most of my family. I _hated_ myself. But the thing is, hating yourself isn't productive or useful, and it also doesn't fix the past, so we're going to work on helping you move past this."

Derek towed the boy over to the boulder. "You think you deserve to be beaten? Fine. Let's spank some of that self-loathing out of you. Lord knows I wanted someone to do this to me after the fire," he muttered.

Derek sat on the large rock and dragged a surprisingly compliant Jackson across his lap. The alpha started cracking the palm of his hand against the seat of Jackson's jeans with significant force. The teen grunted once with shock, and then bit his lip and bowed his head, accepting that this was what he deserved, even if it hurt.

But Jackson could only stay stoic for so long while his alpha was wailing on his rear end. He had no idea how many seconds had ticked by, or how many smacks he'd been given, but eventually the pain in his butt was too much to handle quietly. First there were grunts and gasps of pain, quickly followed by small kicks of his legs, and finally tiny yelps and other vocalizations.

"Derek," he whined, unwilling to ask for it to stop, but pleading with his alpha nonetheless.

Hearing the plea, Derek's hand stilled. "I'm going to stop for a minute so we can talk, but this is _not_ over." He reached around Jackson's waist and started to unfasten the kid's jeans.

"What are you doing?!" Jackson asked with panic while he reached back to grab at the waistband.

A low rumble came from Derek's chest and he said, "Move. Your. Hand." as he slapped it.

Hating the way that tone from Derek made him _want_ to comply; Jackson took his hand off his jeans, and grabbed a fist full of Derek's jeans by the older man's ankle. He angrily muttered the word, "Perv."

Derek's hands stilled, and his nostrils flared. He said with forced calm, "What did you just say to me?"

Jackson's stomach took a dive at his alpha's tone. He winced, and muttered, "Sorry."

"If I hear you imply that I'm enjoying this ever again, I'll let Peter spank you. He _would_ get off on it, and then you'd know the difference." Derek was lying, but he figured the kid was too distraught to notice.

Jackson whimpered and shook his head. "No, Derek, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You need to keep your attitude in check around me, Jackson. I expect obedience and respect, especially when I'm trying to help you."

Jackson nodded vehemently while Derek shoved the kid's jeans and briefs down to his knees.

Derek said calmly, "I'm doing this to keep you in the right frame of mind while I'm talking. I want your defenses down both literally and figuratively." While resting both of his forearms on Jackson's lower back he said, "This spanking is going to help you feel better for a few days, but it won't last long. The underlying issue of you hating yourself for things you've done in the past isn't going to go away with punishment. You're going to have to change the way you act, and make some kind of amends to the people you've wronged before you'll be able to start liking yourself again."

Jackson sighed. He didn't even know where to start making up for all of it. He'd been a dick to so many people for years, he could never make amends.

"Tomorrow we're going to have a new gift exchange party, and you're going to arrive on time, and visit with your pack. Is that clear?"

After a long pause, Derek slapped the naked ass over his lap twice.

"Ah!" The sharp immediate pain surprised the teen, and he blurted out a response, "Yes, God Damn it! It's fucking clear!"

Derek shook his head. "Try 'Yes Sir' if you want to get up anytime soon." He started spanking hard and fast.

"Aaaah!" The burning hot pain prompted a quick and semi-respectful, "Okay! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir, I'll be there!"

Derek paused again, and said, "Then once everyone goes home, and Isaac goes to bed, you and I are going to talk about this again. If you agree to accept my help, then we'll make a list of people you feel you've wronged, and we'll make a list of things you can do to make amends. If you tell me you don't want my help I'll accept that for now, but believe me, you'll feel better if you let me help, because I won't let you be too hard on yourself. But no matter what you decide, if I think you're shutting off your emotions or getting full of self-contempt at any point in the future, I'm going to step in, like it or not."

Derek looked down at the back of Jackson's head and said, "Have I made myself clear?"

Jackson would never admit it out loud, but just the thought getting help from Derek to make up for his past made him feel much better. "Yes, Sir," Jackson muttered.

"Okay, then let's finish this off." Derek wrapped one arm around Jackson's waist, and started slapping his butt again, not quite as fast as he had been a few seconds ago, but with more force.

The impact jolted the teen's body forward, and he grunted in shock. The loud claps of flesh on flesh rattled around in Jackson's ears, while the searing smacks on his ass forced his body to twitch and writhe. His entire face and chest heated in shame at his body's involuntary reactions to the spanking. Within seconds his legs were kicking, and his hips kept trying to roll off Derek's lap. He accidentally ripped Derek's jeans by the ankle where he'd gripped them, and gripped the man's ankle instead to avoid reaching back. His eyes started to burn, and he knew he'd be crying soon.

"Ooow! Derek, I'm sorry!" he wailed, desperately wanting it to be over.

"I know you are," Derek said gently while slapping harder.

The gentle comment, in stark contrast to the physical punishment, broke through any remaining defenses Jackson had, and the tears started running down his face. In seconds he was full on sobbing.

Derek gave him ten more smacks once he heard the sobbing, to make sure the kid felt well and truly punished, so he could start to forgive himself for his past. As soon as he stopped, the teen slumped down across his knees, and sobbed even harder.

With a sigh of relief to have it over, Derek reached down, and pulled the kid's underwear and jeans back up to cover the bright red skin that was already visibly starting to heal itself. He patted Jackson's back gently and said, "Alright, you've had your punishment, and now you're forgiven. I forgive you for the things you've done, and you need to start forgiving yourself."

Jackson shook his head while crying.

Derek smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't agree. That's fine. I'll be here to do this again and again, until you do agree."

Jackson shook his head harder, and a whiney little, "Nooo," came out of him.

"I'm afraid so, kid." Derek put a hand on Jackson's arm, and helped guide him into a standing position.

Jackson grabbed at his pants so they didn't fall down again, and buttoned them up. Then he wiped some of the tears off his face, and ran the sleeve of his shirt across his nose.

Derek stood, and put his hands on Jackson's shoulders to take a good look at the teen's face. "Since Isaac is at the top of your list right now, we're going to go back to the loft tonight, and you're going to talk to him about this."

A flash of terror crossed Jackson's face, and he slowly shook his head.

Derek's eyes flashed red, and he growled. "You _will_ talk to Isaac about this tonight."

Flinching, Jackson bowed his head and nodded in agreement, even though the thought of talking to Isaac made his stomach clench.

Derek clapped him on the back and said, "Good. I'll follow you back to your car, and you can drive us there while I call the rest of the pack so they can call off the search."

"What?" Jackson looked up at his alpha with awe and said, "They're looking for me?"

Derek tossed his arm around Jackson's shoulders and said, "Every last one of them, Jackson. You're part of a pack now. We have a bond that will last for the rest of our lives. You'll get used to it with time." Derek let the boy go, and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. "Grab your jacket and lead the way, while I start calling."

Jackson couldn't quite get over the fact that everyone was looking for him. On the one hand it gave him a warm feeling of belonging, but at the same time, it made him feel even guiltier about the way he'd treated them all in the past. He grabbed his jacket, and started heading towards his car with Derek trailing behind and calling the pack. Thanks to his werewolf hearing, Jackson could hear both sides of each conversation.

"Yes?"" Peter answered.

"I found him," Derek said.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine." When Peter didn't respond to that after a short pause, Derek added, "He wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit. I've convinced him that he needs to show up next time whether he's in the mood or not."

Peter chuckled and said, "Tomorrow then?"

"See you then."

Derek called Erica next.

She answered with an anxious, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, and he's perfectly fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Have Boyd drive you home," Derek said, "and then he should go home himself so your parents don't worry. We'll do the gift exchange tomorrow night at the same time, and Jackson will be there."

"Okay. Tell Jackson we're glad he's alright."

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow."

Derek called Isaac last.

"Hello?"

"I found Jackson."

"Good, I'd run out of hospitals to call, and calling the morgues seemed… premature."

"I told everyone else to go home for the night, but I'm bringing Jackson home to the loft. He needs to talk to you."

"Uh… why?" Isaac asked.

"We'll talk about it when I get there. Make us a pot of coffee please. We'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay."

Derek smiled. Of all his betas, Isaac was the quickest to follow instructions without asking questions. It showed a level of trust and respect that he hoped all of his betas would show him someday. "Thanks, Isaac. See you in a few."

"Bye."

# # #

The smell of coffee wafted around him when Derek opened the door to his loft. He smiled and made sure Jackson followed him inside before shutting the door.

"Hey," Isaac said from the couch, with a mug already in his hand. He looked at Jackson and said, "Glad you're okay, man."

"Thanks," Jackson muttered to the floor.

Derek gently pushed the teen towards the couch. "Go sit down. How do you take your coffee?"

"Black," Jackson answered, while making his way over to the couch.

"Gross," Isaac said, "How can you drink it black?"

Jackson shrugged, and sat as far away from Isaac as possible. "I try not to eat much sugar during Lacrosse season, and I guess I just got used to drinking it that way."

The two teens sat in awkward silence until Derek walked over with two mugs. He handed one to Jackson, and took a sip of his own cup. Then he stepped back to stand in front of the two boys and said, "Jackson, I think you have something to say to Isaac."

Jackson shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and muttered, "I'd rather not."

"Too bad."

The teen scowled at his alpha, but when the man's eyes flashed red, Jackson cringed and looked away. He glanced at Isaac, only to see a concerned expression on the other boy's face.

With a loud sigh, Jackson turned his eyes to his coffee, and said quietly but sincerely, "I'm sorry."

Silence stretched between them for a few seconds until Isaac said, "What for?"

"I never reported your father."

Isaac's body tensed, and his entire face turned beet red. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced over at Derek with betrayal in his eyes.

Derek shook his head.

Jackson's eyes darted to Isaac's to try and figure out what was going on. "I mean, I never called the cops when your dad was beating the crap out of you." 

It was Isaac's turn to look into his coffee. "Oh. You uh… you heard that?"

"Dude, the whole neighborhood heard that. Like all the time." Jackson didn't quite understand how Isaac didn't know that.

Isaac's head sank even lower. "Sorry."

"Sorry? What the hell are you sorry about?" Jackson yelled.

"I'm sorry you heard. God, that's so humiliating."

"Are you kidding me?" Jackson yelled, getting angrier by the moment. "That jackass tortured you for years, and you're sorry we heard? What the fuck, man? You should be pissed at me for not calling child protective services, not ashamed of something you had no control over."

Isaac made eye contact with him and said, "You think I should be pissed at you?"

"Fuck yes."

Isaac slowly shook his head. "I never called it in either. If anyone was responsible for doing that, it was me."

Jackson thought that over for a few seconds, and felt a sliver of relief from the nagging guilt.

Isaac looked out the window and said, "I kept expecting it to change. I kept expecting him to stop. To change back into the man he was before… but he never did."

"I'm sorry I didn't call it in," Jackson said with sincerity.

Isaac looked over at him again and shrugged. "It's okay.

"How can you say that?" Jackson demanded. "It's _not_ okay."

"It might not have helped. My father was really good at putting on a show of happy family for other adults, and I was too terrified to say anything myself."

"That's messed up, man."

"I know." Isaac smiled, "Did Derek tell you that he offered to kill my father as soon as he turned me?"

Shocked at that news, Jackson turned to look at Derek.

Derek shrugged, "Not my finest moment, but once Isaac was my beta… I wanted to kill the man for hurting him."

"Look," Isaac said, trying to get Jackson to understand, "I hated my father, but I also loved him. Some days I prayed for him to die a violent and painful death, but usually I just prayed for him to start acting like my real father again. I know he was abusive, and most days I was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing, but I didn't want to end up in foster care, or out on the streets. And now that he's gone, I'll never get the opportunity to confront him about the way he treated me those last few years. I used to fantasize about that all the time. Now I'll never get to hear him apologize. I probably never would have truly forgiven him, or ever trusted him again, but it would have been nice to hear him acknowledge his mistakes at least once."

Jackson shook his head. "I'm really sorry, man. Just… for everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Oh well, sucks for you I guess, because you have it," Isaac said with a smirk.

Derek said, "Jackson didn't show up for the gift exchange tonight, because he felt too guilty to accept the gift you got him."

Isaac's eyes opened wide. "Really? You didn't show up because of me?"

Jackson glared at Derek, but the man just raised an eyebrow in warning. Scowling at the ground, Jackson said, "Yeah."

"Wow."

Derek said, "So now you two get to spend the next two hours hanging out and getting to know each other better, because you're part of the same pack, and I need you to get past any awkwardness."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal," Jackson said with irritation.

"Two hours?" Isaac whined.

Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled, causing both of the betas to cringe.

"Fine." Jackson muttered.

"Okay, okay, two hours," Isaac said with a pout.

"Good. I'm glad you two are seeing things my way." Derek waved to the kitchen area, and said, "I'll be checking my emails right over there, so you two boys play nice, and maybe I'll order you a pizza in a few minutes." He walked over to his laptop, and sat down. When he heard nothing but silence for a few moments he said, "I don't hear any talking."

With his best smile in place Jackson said, "Tell me Isaac, do you find Derek to be an overbearing dictator of an alpha, or is that just me?"

Isaac's eyes opened wide, and they darted over to see Derek's response. "Uh…" Isaac had no idea what to say.

The older man chuckled without looking up from his laptop and said, "Bratty little betas don't get pizza, Jackson. Try talking about girls; you both do like girls, don't you?"

Isaac took a shuddering breath of relief when Derek didn't get angry.

"Fine," Jackson said with a huff. "Who have you fucked?"

With a long suffering sigh, Derek rubbed his hand down his face, and knew Jackson's treatment of women would have to be a big part of their discussion tomorrow night.

"Uh…" Isaac was at a loss for words yet again.

"Oh my God, are you a virgin?" Jackson asked, while sitting up straighter.

Isaac blushed again, and looked away. "No?"

"That's just wrong man. You're one of my pack now. We've got to get you laid."

"Really?" Isaac asked.

"Absolutely. Who do you like?"

Derek let it go for now, since the two boys were actually talking and getting along, and soon the discussion diverted away from girls and onto school and Lacrosse. Derek closed his eyes for a moment and tried to sense that feeling of pack and belonging again. It still wasn't quite there, but it was pretty close, and he suspected once everyone was there tomorrow night, he'd be able to capture that feeling and share it with his pack.

The End


End file.
